


Shield of Time

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ace Yuuri, M/M, Other, Pan Victor, Soulmate AU, genderfluid Yurio, superhero-au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Superheroes are a natural occurrence. Nobody really knows how they came to be but as they are there to help people live safer lives, no one is complaining.Every country has it's main heroes and they are called for most when in need of help. They are the biggest stars and the ones most look for.Yet unbeknown to the public, the heroes all share a similar fear. That one day they will fail to safe somebody, because that person turns out immune to their power. See, some one is spilling the beans here, but the person meant for you, your true love, can not be touched by your ability and they can chose to render it obsolete in you.Enter Katsuki Yuuri, a dime a dozen figure skater (or so he says) who failed miserably during his first GPF. Glad that he doesn't have to bear the burden of being a hero, as being just himself is causing enough anxiety.If having his long time Idol not suddenly show up at his family's business telling him he is going to be his coach, it's the fact that one of the worlds most illusive heroes Time Thief is actively courting him as well.What is a normal run of the mill boy supposed to do, but freak out and try not to die of panic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Au for the Yuri on Ice fandom.  
> It is going to be a multi chapter, no bars hold writing that I've got planned for about 90% already.  
> Planning to follow the events of the show as closely as I can. 
> 
> Please leave comments. I love to hear what you all think. :}

Yuuri had to get out of the house. This is just too much. Running over the bridge to the castle is not helping him to calm down right now. He wants to get on the Ice and just forget for a moment what just happened. He's certain Yuuko won't mind letting him skate, even if he can't tell her why he is in such need. He wouldn't even know where to start if he could tell her. That Victor Nikiforov just showed up unannounced in his family bathhouse? That he told Yuuri he is going to be his coach, while being completely naked? That he loves his mother's katsudon? That he is going to stay in his house? Or that -and the longer Yuuri thinks about it the more he is believing it was just him over reacting- he was trying to seduce Yuuri when they were in his bedroom together? He is struggling to believe the first one let alone the rest.  
He stops with his foot on the first step. He can't tell her, not yet. He sighs, then turns around. It is only then he realizes that the snow that is falling, well, it isn't falling. It is actually hanging in mid fall. Yuuri squints his eyes, if he looks he can actually see his path from halfway the bridge to the steps, in where there are no flakes. He moves his hand, pushing the flakes softly aside, there seems to be no resistance from them. Almost as if when he moves the regain some momentum but lose it the moment he is out of the way. But how? He is surely not doing this. If he could have, he would have known, right.

"Are you enjoying the snow?" The soft almost humming voice comes up from only a few feet away. "It is not safe to be out alone so late. You could get hurt, and not be found. Or were you looking for some danger?"

Yuuri's back tenses up. He has heard that voice before. Only a few months ago, when he was in Russia for the GPF. On the day of the SP, there had been an impromptu interview on the tv with Russia's most sought after Hero, Время вор*. Or Time Thief as foreign media is calling him. That is when Yuuri realizes that time here must have been stolen, but why. Why would one of Russia's heroes be here, in his hometown. He turns towards the voice, only to see that the Hero had taken this time to actually come close. As with all heroes his outfit shows of his body but in such a way that it doesn't reveal too much. His hair is unseen under the hood and his face obscured by his mask. A mask Yuuri realises is the Russian flag. Human anatomy taken into account his eyes must be hidden behind the blue part. So Yuuri is going to assume that is where he should be looking. 

"I've lived in Hasetsu nearly my entire life. There is no safer place in the world." He swallows deeply, clenching his fists in the hope to stop shaking. 

Time Thief steps even closer. Stopping only an Inch of Yuuri's face. Yuuri unbeknown to himself holds his breath, but being very aware of the other man soft breathing. Maybe he should run? Then again running from a man that can chose to stop time, well, it can hardly be called effective. Yuuri is still trying to think of his option while not breathing when the Other man pulls him in a close grip.

"I was so scared I had gotten it wrong. That I mixed up something. But I am right, you are you. Вы прекрасны, как Помнится. моя любовь*. When I could not find you again I got worried, but you are safe. A little more pudgy, but safe." Yuuri pushes himself away the other man and looks at him smiling genuinely happy. 

"Why would you be looking for me? All you did was prevent a car hitting me. You are said to do that numerous of times. Why ... Well... There is no reason for such a concern."

Yuuri is baffled. Sure nearly getting hit by a car on the day of a competition was a bit of a shock. On top of everything else that had been going on. But they hadn't exchanged words other than him yelling a loud 'Thank you' before dashing off. He hadn't even be named in the interview about the incident that day. All that they had said was how Time Thief had prevented a car driven by a man in the middle of a stroke to hit a group of passerby's. Also he had apparently kept the stroke from getting worse, so that the man could get treatment for it and they were expecting a full recovery. Okay, Yuuri had to admit he might have kept track of it, but only from a humane point. 

"You might not think much of that moment, but for me, it is a treasured memory. Your Grace and poise, brought light to me that day. I have sworn to protect you and I will." 

At that moment Yuuri decides that reason be damned. He needed to get away and get away fast. He was going to crawl under his covers and pretend all of this did not happen. By the time he is halfway down the bridge again the snow is slowly falling to the ground. He reaches is house, where he takes a quick juice from the kitchen. He is looking forward to some rest from sleep as he couldn't get it out by skating. On his way to his room he passes Victor's room, who startles him by getting out while holding a pillow. 

"Ah Yuuri, let us develop more bonding by sleeping together." This is the final push. His brain short circuit making him slam his bedroom door shut while yelling a very load 'NO'.

**Author's Note:**

> Время вор ~ Time Thief  
> Вы прекрасны, как Помнится. моя любовь. ~ You are as beautiful as I remember. my love.


End file.
